


Don’t Forget to Eat Your Peas

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cravings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: There was only so much Louis could take. He thought he’d handled a lot of things very well throughout this entire pregnancy, but there came a point where a husband needed to draw a line. And for Louis that line was coming home to seeing Harry standing over the sink, a tin of peas open as he ate them by the spoonful.





	Don’t Forget to Eat Your Peas

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "tin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tin_tin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

There was only so much Louis could take. He thought he’d handled a lot of things very well throughout this entire pregnancy, but there came a point where a husband needed to draw a line. And for Louis that line was coming home to seeing Harry standing over the sink, a tin of peas open as he ate them by the spoonful.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis asked.

Harry turned, spoonful of peas still in his mouth. He pulled the spoon out and chewed for a few moments - clearly it had been a big spoonful - before he answered. “I didn’t eat lunch. Or well, I didn’t eat enough lunch.”

Louis looked over at the lunch sack that Harry brought with him every single day to work. Louis knew that Harry packed both of them the same thing every day, leftovers from dinner the night before, which meant Harry had some a heaping serving of cold pasta along with some chicken. More than enough to normally keep him from getting hungry between lunch and dinner.

Besides…

“How the fuck are _peas_ going to cure your hunger pains?”

“I need them, Louis!” Harry said as he clutched the tin to his chest, resting above his bump. “I’ve been thinking about it all day, okay. Don’t give me that judgmental look. You don’t know what it’s like.”

Louis let out a sigh and rubbed his face. “I’m not _judging_ you. I just. Don’t understand. I thought you were done with weird cravings. These aren’t even cooked or anything. They’re just sitting in… I don’t even know. Pea water.”

“It’s _delicious_ okay. I don’t know what else to say.”

Louis sighed. He didn’t know what else to say, so he went to Harry’s side, putting his hand on his lower back and pecking a kiss on his cheek. “Lemme have a small bite.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Really? Why?”

“I’m being supportive. And not judging you.”

Harry scooped up a few peas onto the spoon and Louis could see how much of a hurt he’d put on the tin. It was almost empty. Louis opened his mouth and let Harry feed him.

The slight salty flavor of the preservative water hit his tongue before the taste of the peas. He grimaced as he chewed them, but Harry was looking at him with an expectant expression. He clearly was waiting for Louis to spit it out.

Louis swallowed. He then reached for a dry glass on their rack and filled it with some water, taking a long drink. “I don’t get you, Haz.”

“Just wait til you’re pregnant,” Harry chirped happily, digging back into his tin.

“That won’t be for a couple years, at least.”

“Could happen sooner than you think!” Harry said, covering his mouth as he talked with it full.

“Eat your peas. I’m getting changed.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry. Doesn’t change the fact you’re still weird and I don’t get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave kudos, a comment, or [reblog the tumblr post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/186330787471/dont-forget-to-eat-your-peas-by-sadaveniren)


End file.
